God (The Primordials)
God is the first Primordial Being, and the creator of almost everything in existence, having existed before anything else, even creation itself. God is the oldest brother of The Darkness, Pagan, Death and Father Time. History When God created the universe, His younger brothers came into existence at the same moment their concepts came into existence. He then created His first and most powerful beings of light, the Archangels, shortly after he made them, he created his first and most ravenous beasts, the Leviathans. When Pagan started to create his own children, The Darkness attacked and corrupted them, making them have delusions of supremacy and Godhood, he then corrupted the Leviathans, making their hunger go out of control and causing God to create a dimension for them to be content in, He then sent His archangels to assist Pagan in sealing The Darkness away, consenting to His most beloved son, Lucifer bearing the lock on its cage. Present Day When the apocalypse was happening, God appeared on earth as a prophet name Chuck Shurley, to assist in His creations choosing there own fate, wanting them to save themselves and not go by a script that He wrote. After Michael fell into Lucifer's Cage, and the angels fell from heaven, God decided to intervene and retrieved Michael once Pagan restored the angels, he then purified Lucifer and revived Raphael and Gabriel, and returned to Heaven. Personality God has been described by His younger brothers and the archangels as a fair being, allowing His creations free will instead of demanding they follow His design. He is not uncaring to the plights of his creations, but wants them to try and save themselves instead of relying on Him and His brothers, as preventing negative consequences for any action is removing the ability to make mistakes, which is a part of free will. Powers and abilities God, as the first and most powerful primordial, holds an unimaginable amount of power. * Omnipotence: God can do anything He can think of, creating beings of immense power, entire spiritual realms, spiritual forms, and a physical realm with billions of galaxies. * Omniscience: God's knowledge has been described by Joshua as knowing everything you could want to tell him, but it has been called into question by Metatron, who in his attempt to get Castiel on his side, stated that He doesn't know the names of His Creations. * Immortality: God is the first Primordial Being, existing before and being above Life, Death and Time. He is not subject to age or disease of any kind. * Nigh-Invulnerability: God, as the most powerful being in existence, is almost entirely immune to damage, with only the other Primordial Beings being capable of harming Him, and only together being capable of killing Him * Teleportation: God can appear anywhere in the universe, with only the other Primordial Beings working together being capable of stopping Him. * Resurrection: God is capable of reviving any being in existence, resurrecting Raphael and Gabriel after they had been dead for years, and resurrecting Castiel twice. * Purification/Healing: God, as the most powerful being in existence, can heal and purify anything in existence, curing Lucifer of the Mark's effects once he returned to Heaven. * Entity/World Creation: God created almost everything in existence. Vulnerabilities Even though He is the first and most powerful primordial, he has some weaknesses. * Younger Brothers: His younger brothers have the ability to harm Him, but only together can they kill Him. * Death's Scythe and Pagan's Blade : These are the few weapons that can harm Him Category:Higher Beings Category:Deities Category:Fanon Characters Category:Primordial Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive